<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wrestling by ALittleBitofThis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204638">Winter Wrestling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis'>ALittleBitofThis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Negotiation, Language Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Russian Bucky Barnes, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Sparring, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Wrestling, homoerotic wrestling, let's be real when is Peter not a bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Bucky are sparring when Bucky notices that Peter is enjoying it a bit too much. Bucky teases him at first, but Peter admits that he's a bit turned on by the idea of being taken by the Winter Soldier. Bucky complies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSBB Kinkmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wrestling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags if light bdsm can be touchy for you. Translations for some of the foreign language are available in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Peter grunted as Bucky slammed him into the mat. Bucky pinned Peter down with one hand and pulled back his other to punch him in the face. However, Peter used both hands to shove Bucky’s hand off to the side. He rolled after it, getting his knees under him as he went, and then he was standing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung for Bucky’s side. Bucky batted his arm so it missed, leaving Peter’s chest open. Peter caught Bucky’s fist with his hand, brought his other hand to his forearm, and flipped the larger man. It took Bucky a second to reorient himself, but he tried to swipe Peter’s foot out from under him. Peter jolted and put his weight on his other foot to avoid falling. Peter smiled. That had gotten him floored earlier in this training session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Bucky said, as if reading his mind. In a flash, he grabbed Peter’s weight-bearing ankle, and Peter went to lean forward, assuming Bucky was going to pull his ankle that way, but Bucky actually pushed Peter’s ankle back. Peter fell forward, landing on top of Bucky. Peter groaned in frustration. Bucky patted Peter’s back playfully. “You still let your guard down, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m working on it,” Peter huffed. He got off of Bucky and rolled onto his knees. He sat back on his ankles as Bucky got back to his feet. Bucky held his hand out and helped Peter up. “Again?” Peter asked. Bucky shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sparred for a little while longer, but with both of them being so strong, it kept ending with the two of them on the mat, pinning each other until Bucky’s wrestling experience inevitably won out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter squirmed under Bucky’s harsh grip, trying to slip away. Bucky let him go, and Peter got to his feet. He swiped at Bucky, who took a couple steps to be out of range. Peter smiled triumphantly— until Bucky tackled him. Peter hooked his legs around Bucky’s torso and over Bucky’s shoulders like Steve had taught him, and they struggled on the ground. Bucky pressed in toward Peter, trying to land a hit on his head while Peter’s thighs pushed back. Peter caught Bucky’s wrist near his stomach, starting another strength battle there, and Bucky looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s having fun,” Bucky commented. Peter looked down too, and his face turned red. He had an erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I..,” Peter blanked on finding an excuse, and Bucky used the distraction to grab Peter’s wrists, pinning them on either side of him. Peter’s eyes flicked up to Bucky’s, then back down to his crotch, where Bucky was still leaning against his spread thighs. It wasn’t helping. “I read that it’s normal with all the touching,” Peter excused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>regularly</span>
  </em>
  <span> get off on combat. No wonder you insist on patrolling so often,” Bucky teased. Peter’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t!” He cried indignantly. Bucky snorted and lowered his face closer to Peter’s. Peter felt Bucky’s hot breath against his face, and he turned his head away, only to hear the breaths instead. Peter closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and used his strength to flip them over so he was on top. He had both hands on Bucky’s metal forearm, pushing it down toward his chest as Bucky’s other hand pushed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit a nerve? Not the right one?” Bucky asked. Peter grunted in frustration. Bucky let his arm fall and hit Peter in the side. He grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled it out to the side, following with his legs and pulling Peter into an armlock. Peter barely waited a second with his arm against Bucky’s groin to tap out. Bucky let him go and sat himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal, okay?” Peter insisted, staring exasperatedly at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Bucky chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said ‘okay’!” Bucky held his hands up innocently. He moved over to Peter, putting one hand on his other side and resting his other hand on Peter’s throat. “Really, though, what if I was a threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up at Bucky, who was leaning over him with hair that fell down and framed his face. He looked at Bucky’s cheeky smile and confident eyes. Peter leaned up, taking him in a kiss. Bucky’s grip loosened in surprise. Peter flipped them over, pinning Bucky down. He smirked. “Threat handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhopa,” Bucky huffed. Peter tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Peter asked. He looked at Bucky for clarification. “Is that Russian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means I would’ve killed you by now if I didn’t like you,” Bucky deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nye vsyem ti boodyesh' nravit'sya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… more Russian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m fluent in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not many of my villains don’t speak English, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I was activated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’d hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in a way you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.. Kinky?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slydi za tyem chto govorish', a to mozhyet i sloochit'sya,” Bucky said with a smirk. Peter felt a shiver run up his spine at the tone of Bucky’s response. He didn’t know what Bucky was saying, but for whatever reason, it excited him. He became a little too aware of the way he was straddling Bucky— a little too aware of the way that his erection was straining against his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter bit his lip. Bucky rolled his eyes. He pulled his metal arm back, let the strength flow through it, and shoved Peter in the chest. Peter flew back, landing a few feet away. The wind was knocked out of him, and Peter coughed violently as he scrambled back to his feet. Bucky grabbed him by the throat and backed him into the wall. Peter put his hands on Bucky’s forearm. Bucky wasn’t squeezing his neck, just holding firm enough to keep Peter against the wall. Peter brought his knee up to Bucky’s crotch, but instead of hitting it, he just pressed his knee in there. Bucky’s mouth drew into a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ti prosto nye znayesh' kogda ostanovit'sya,” Bucky shook his head with a slight smile and switched back to English. “I could kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, kind of kinky,” Peter quipped. “Would you like to kill me, or would your alter ego have the honor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya dumayu on voz'met glavnuyu rol,” Bucky said. The corners of Peter’s lips twitched upward mischeviously. He moved his arm over Bucky’s, pushed down to break the choke grip, and brought his elbow back toward Bucky’s face. Bucky leaned backwards to dodge it. He grabbed Peter’s wrist with his free arm, and in the blink of an eye, flipped Peter. Peter broke out of the grip as he hit the ground and rolled away, landing in a crouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprung toward Bucky, tackling the larger man with his momentum. He landed straddling Bucky again, their groins touching, and his hands splayed on either one of Bucky’s pecs. It wasn’t a strong position, but Peter hadn’t meant it to be. It did what it was supposed to. Bucky executed an offensive maneuver to get himself on top again. When Peter hit the floor again, he groaned much more dramatically than he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chyert, ti tak hochyesh' trahatsya a.” Bucky said incredulously. Peter squirmed under Bucky, and Bucky squeezed his knees to keep Peter’s arms tightly at his sides. Peter crunched his muscles and leaned up to kiss Bucky again. Bucky pressed Peter down by the neck but followed after him with his face, kissing him back. Peter shifted his arms, but Bucky didn’t let them free. Peter tilted his head back to let Bucky kiss him more deeply. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky pulled back, pausing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this? I was just trying to make a point.” Bucky was genuinely a bit surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter breathed. “Everyone’s— well, no one is really able to hurt me. I’m always the one in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t want to be in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Peter answered truthfully. “It would be a nice change.” Bucky looked down at Peter, thinking. They were close, sure, but sex? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of sex? He honestly hadn’t thought about fucking Peter before (at least, not seriously— not beyond eyes that lingered a bit long on those skin-tight suits Tony made him), but he wasn’t turned off the by the idea either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you? Like this?” Bucky asked. Peter glanced at the door, making sure they were alone. It was going to be new for him, but he hadn’t been lying. He did want to try being submissive, and he couldn’t get himself to believe it with a non-enhanced person. Out of the enhanced individuals he knew, Bucky was the only one Peter really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sparring wasn’t the only reason Peter’s body was excited. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I want you. Or the soldier. I think the Russian murder vibes are kind of hot,” Peter admitted sheepishly. Bucky shifted, taking his hand away from Peter’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would need a safeword.” Bucky said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about ‘forest’?” Peter suggested. “Or a double tap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s get this straight though,” Bucky insisted. “I’m not going to actually hurt you. Not more than normal sparring. We’ll still prep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Peter said. Bucky nodded. He was a bit unsure of himself, but if Peter wanted him, he wanted to do this for him. The Winter Soldier stuff was… well, it was in the past, and this might be another way to prove to himself that he really had control of it. Peter noticed that Bucky was in deep thought, and he spoke up. “Is it okay with you? I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried that if you treat me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wouldn’t stop,” Bucky admitted. Peter pulled on his arms again, and Bucky let him have them. Peter put his hands on Bucky’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would,” Peter said confidently. “I know you would.” Bucky wrapped his hand around Peter’s wrist, feeling the pulse there. It was a bit quick, but not scared. Bucky slowly let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we good?” Peter asked. “I might put up a bit of a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll safeword if you get uncomfortable. ‘Forest’,” Bucky said it like a statement, not a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Peter promised. “So… go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da,” Bucky said. Peter grinned triumphantly but then made his face morph into a frown. He lurched under Bucky, trying to wrench his body to the side. Bucky started to let him go, but as Peter got halfway to rolling over, Bucky remembered he was supposed to stop him and grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling him back. However, it was enough time for Peter to hook his leg around Bucky’s hip, and the young man pushed with it, knocking Bucky off to the side. Peter rolled away and onto his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stood and charged at Peter. Peter dodged the incoming punch, but it left a small dent in the wall. Peter grabbed Bucky’s wrist from the wall and stepped around him, going to pull his arm behind his back. Before Peter could pin Bucky against the wall though , Bucky pressed his foot against the concrete and shoved the both of them backwards. Peter tripped, falling onto his ass only to get squashed by Bucky landing on top of him. Bucky shifted to Peter’s side and pulled Peter’s wrist with him so that Peter had to roll over. Peter ended up face-down against the mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter got his elbows under him and was just sliding his knees toward his chest to get up when Bucky shoved his knee into Peter’s spine, pushing him flush against the mat with a small "oof". Peter struggled, but Bucky pressed all of his weight onto that knee. His hands gripped Peter’s wrists. Peter twisted his arms, but he couldn’t free them. He bucked his hips backward, and Bucky briefly lost his balance, but he used the natural resistance of Peter’s arms to fix himself. He twisted Peter’s arm painfully behind him, and Peter whimpered, still squirming. He made sure that his butt was stuck up, getting as close as it could to Bucky’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky brought Peter’s other wrist back and crossed </span>
  <span>both arms so he could grip them with just one hand. He lifted his knee just long enough to slip Peter’s arms under it and add them to the hold. Peter grunted in frustration. He kicked his legs, but Bucky just rotated so that his non-pinning leg was to Peter’s side, not between Peter’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Peter hissed. Bucky stopped himself from loosening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyet.” Bucky put his hand on the back of Peter’s neck, pushing his face against the floor. Peter turned his head to save his nose, and his eyes met Bucky’s. The dark, almost feral look made him groan with arousal. Peter shifted his knees apart and ground his crotch into the floor, just once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ti tak hochyesh' moy hooy,” Bucky growled. “ti hochyesh' chtobi ya tyebya trahnool pryamo toot i syeychas, kak shlyoohoo?” Peter curled his toes, spread his legs a bit more, and did it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Bucky ordered, this time in English. Peter whined, but he did stop. All of Peter’s little horny noises were working, and Bucky realized with a slight start that his own erection was drawing blood, making his gut stir. Bucky pushed his pants down enough to free his cock from his pants, letting it hang half-hard. Peter strained his head to look at it, and he chewed at his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” Peter pleaded, and Bucky couldn’t tell if Peter wanted it or didn’t want it. He wasn’t supposed to care. Peter hadn’t safeworded. Bucky grabbed the back of Peter’s shorts and boxers and yanked them down, exposing his plump ass and soft, untouched thighs. Bucky got his knees between Peter’s thighs and spread them apart, not only making Peter open to him but also to keep his pants down. Making sure to keep Peter’s wrists firmly pressed against his back with his metal hand, Bucky used his real hand to pop open a compartment on his arm that held a small bottle of lube. It was meant to be used for joint maintenance, but it’d work for sex too, in a pinch. He squeezed the bottle over Peter’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shivered as the oily substance touched his cheeks. Bucky switched his hands to hold Peter with just the flesh one. Peter clenched his jaw and dug his face against the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it was a cool substance, but what it meant made Peter rapidly heat up. Bucky swiped some of it onto cold metal fingers and stuck his pointer finger into Peter’s ass with no fanfare. Peter yelped in surprise and squirmed automatically, but Bucky held him firmly. If Peter really wanted to escape, he probably could, but he didn’t. Not enough. Not really. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, as fucked up as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wasted no time in finger-fucking Peter, moving the unyielding finger methodically and relentlessly in his ass. Just as the stretch stopped hurting, Bucky squeezed a second finger in. This time, Bucky’s middle finger brushed against Peter’s prostate, and he jolted. Bucky did it again. Peter whimpered and began to move his hips, grinding his dick against the texture of the mat. Bucky pulled out to slap his ass, and Peter hissed at the immediate stinging sensation. Bucky reached down and pulled down on Peter’s erect cock, moving it to between Peter’s legs where he couldn’t get as much friction from humping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya zimniy soldat i ti moya missiya. To yest', tvoya malyen'kaya zhopa. Eto dlya moyego naslazhdyeniya a nye dlya tvoyego,” Bucky snarled. Peter trembled in Bucky’s grip, and since Bucky knew Peter didn’t speak Russian, he assumed the foreign language was what was getting him off. He talked more. “V tyebye myen'shye pol'zi chyem v shlyoohye.” He slapped Peter’s ass again and was rewarded with a low groan. Bucky pressed three fingers back into the tight hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah—!” Peter bit down on his lip hard to cut his cry off, but Bucky slowed down just slightly. He kept finger-fucking Peter because that’s what he wanted… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safeword?” Bucky asked. He let his English voice take on a thick, Russian accent, but made sure Peter could still understand him. Peter shook his head. Bucky frowned, but he picked up the pace of his fingering. Peter started to try and hump the mat again, so Bucky pulled out suddenly with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shoved his knee up into Peter’s taint, putting pressure on his balls while keeping Peter from moving too much on his own. He could feel the heat of Peter’s dick through the fabric of his pants, and it made Bucky’s own cock throb. Bucky reached for the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, making sure he was fully hard. He pressed the hot tip to Peter’s asshole. Peter flinched violently, and Bucky scrambled to grab him through his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait!” Peter mewled. “It’s so big!” Bucky fixed his grip on Peter and hesitated for a second, sure that Peter was going to safeword, but he didn’t. He just kept begging. “Please, please! Soldat!” He bucked his butt up toward Bucky, brushing the head of Bucky’s cock with his crack. “You’ll have to hold me down! I’ll fight!” Peter threatened. Bucky pressed Peter’s arms and abdomen down and shifted again, straddling Peter’s thighs now so that only his cock hovered in the crevice between his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had the chance to buck him off there. He had the chance to wrench to the side, safeword, or otherwise signal to Bucky that he wanted out, but he didn’t. It convinced Bucky all over again that he wanted him, and they shouldn’t find this situation that hot but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they both do. As if his lack of utilized strength wasn’t convincing enough, Peter actually opened his thighs, spreading himself a little wider and grinding back into Bucky’s cock. Bucky leaned over Peter’s back, twisting the grip on Peter’s arms even tighter and threading his metal hand in Peter’s hair. Peter shuddered a huge, full-body shiver, and that was all Bucky needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his hips forward. His hot cock found Peter’s tight hole, stretching his entrance wide as he forced himself in. Peter groaned and struggled feebly, still not using his enhanced strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tishye,” Bucky ordered into Peter’s ear. Peter didn’t understand and continued to struggle, but Bucky didn’t care. It was part of the game. “Tishye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whimpered and struggled harder until Bucky’s grips in his hair and on his wrists got even tighter, becoming bruising, and he seemed to understand. Peter tried to keep himself still, but Bucky’s cock was pressing against his prostate with each thrust, so he couldn’t help but squirm at least a little. Bucky let it go, more focused on getting himself off. That’s what the Winter Soldier would do. He wouldn’t have regards for others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between Peter’s sounds, fruitless struggles, and unparalleled tightness, it didn’t take Bucky much time to get close. His hands released Peter briefly— just long enough for him to switch his grip. The metal arm wrapped around the front of Peter’s neck, held secure by his flesh hand. Bucky pulled, forcing Peter to arch his back in an attempt to avoid the choke hold, and Peter’s hands flew out in front to help himself stay up. The change in angle only made him tighter, making Bucky’s dick seem bigger and Peter’s ass seem smaller, and a few thrusts later, Bucky was coming in Peter’s ass, hot spurts of come filling up the few tiny crevices that Bucky’s cock didn’t reach. The come seeped out of Peter’s hole, and after Bucky finally came down from his high, he let go of Peter’s neck. Peter fell forward, coughing and wheezing. Bucky pulled out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oroshaya shlyooha,” Bucky took on a slightly praising tone. He sat back for a moment as Peter caught his breath, but right as Peter seemed to be leveling out, Bucky snatched him by the waist, pulling Peter into his lap. Bucky’s flaccid cock was now trapped under Peter’s ass, and Bucky hooked his ankles around Peter’s shins. He pulled their legs apart, allowing the come from Peter’s ass to drip onto his own thighs. As brutal as the Winter Soldier was, Bucky was decent enough to make sure they both finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding Peter firmly in his lap with an arm across his chest, Bucky wrapped his hard, metal hand around Peter’s still-hard cock and began to jerk him off. Peter squirmed, but Bucky’s other hand squeezed a nipple in warning. Peter leaned back against Bucky’s chest, not caring that his hips were bucking up into the assassin’s grip desperately. He turned his head toward Bucky’s face, and Bucky kissed him, licking the blood off his lips. Peter hummed contentedly, but it turned into a whine as he got close. Bucky rubbed his thumb over the tip of Peter’s cock before squeezing a bit tighter, and Peter spasmed, come spurting out of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky continued to jerk him off, making sure to get every drop out of him. Peter had fallen spineless against Bucky’s chest, but after a minute, he started to squirm again. He was sensitive even when not aroused, so the overstimulation after orgasms was always intense. He whined when Bucky still hadn’t slowed down, and he gripped the sides of Bucky’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Please!” Peter whimpered. Bucky kissed Peter’s cheek and sped up his hand. It had started as a good hurt, but it wasn’t feeling like that anymore. “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tapped Bucky’s thigh twice with his hand. “Forest. Forest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stopped instantly, hands falling away from Peter. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hold on,” Peter said, breathing heavily. He scooted off of Bucky’s lap and laid on the mat next to him. He wiped sweat off his brow. Bucky watched him, feeling guilt rise in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Peter said. “It was good! You didn’t hurt me.” He tried to reassure Bucky as quickly as Bucky was trying to apologize. “I liked it before. That was good! I’m just really sensitive after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Peter promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve stopped sooner,” Bucky said. Peter forced himself up and came closer to Bucky. He kissed him on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped just when you were supposed to. You did it. I knew you would,” Peter got out between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not mad?” Bucky asked, pulling away from Peter to watch his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything but mad,” Peter assured. “That was amazing. Not just the sex, but you. You controlled yourself. Isn’t that what you were worried about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Bucky said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you,” Peter said. Bucky gave a sheepish smile. Peter swung his leg over Bucky’s thighs and sat in his lap again. He wrapped his arms around the back of Bucky’s neck and kissed him again, peppering his face with small kisses in case Bucky wanted to speak. Bucky didn’t feel the need to, thinking quietly about just how far he’d come with his programming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Peter said, pulling Bucky back to the present. Bucky carefully settled his hands on Peter’s lower back, feeling the sweat-soaked shirt against his finger tips. Bucky moved his lips to intercept Peter’s, kissing him deeply. Peter moaned quietly and pressed himself forward. Bucky moved a hand up to play with Peter’s hair. A minute later, Peter gently pulled back, biting Bucky’s lower lip and taking it with him slightly before he let go. Peter rested his forehead against Bucky’s. Bucky smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we fixed your combat hard-ons?” Bucky asked playfully. Peter laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. I think we did the opposite,” He admitted. Bucky smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can live with that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this, especially the bits about Bucky's relationship with his Winter Soldier alter ego.</p><p>This server is part of a Marvel-themed kinkmas collection. For more smutty fics from amazing writers, join the server! https://discord.gg/2WR8trK</p><p> </p><p>Translations (I had a friend who speaks Russian help me, so these may not be exact):</p><p>zhopa= "Brat" = жопа </p><p>Nye vsyem ti boodyesh' nravit'sya = “Not everyone is going to like you” = Не всем ты будешь нравиться</p><p>Slyedi za tyem chto govorish', a to mozhyet i sloochit'sya = “Watch what you say if you don’t want it” = следи за тем что говоришь, а то может и случиться</p><p>Ti prosto nye znayesh' kogda ostanovit'sya = “You don’t know when to stop” = ты просто не знаешь когда остановиться</p><p>Ya dumayu on voz'met glavnuyu rol = “I think he will take the lead” =  я думаю он захочет главную роль</p><p>Chyert, ti tak hochyesh' trahatsya a = "Damn, you really want me to fuck you" = черт, ты так хочешь трахаться а?</p><p>Ti tak hochyesh' moy hooy = 'You're so desperate for my cock' = ты так хочешь мой хуй</p><p>Ti hochyesh' chtobi ya tyebya trahnool pryamo toot i syeychas, kak shlyoohoo? = 'You want me to fuck you right here and right now, like a whore?' = Ты хочешь чтобы я тебя  трахнул прямо тут и сейчас?</p><p>Eto dlya moyego naslazhdyeniya a nye dlya tvoyego = "This is for my pleasure and not yours" = 'это для моего наслаждения а не для твоего'</p><p>Ya zimniy soldat i ti moya missiya. To yest', tvoya malyen'kaya zhopa = "I am the winter soldier and you are my mission. Or your little ass is" = я зимний солдат и ты моя миссия. То есть, твоя маленькая жопа</p><p>V tyebye myen'shye pol'zi chyem v shlyoohye = "You're no more useful than a whore" = в тебе меньше пользы чем в шлюхе </p><p>"Oroshaya shlyooha" = Good slut = хорошая шлюха</p><p>Tishye = "Be still" = тише</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>